


Dear Mrs.Fluffy Bottoms

by EmoNobody



Category: Original Work
Genre: Children, Gen, Letters, Murder, Prison, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoNobody/pseuds/EmoNobody
Summary: A short and cute story about a girl sending to her friend, Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms.TW - Torture, violence, murder, genocide, apathy





	Dear Mrs.Fluffy Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> TW - Torture, violence, murder, apathy

Dear Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms  
I had a lot of fun today! I can’t wait for tomorrow! Mommy and Daddy loved my gift! They screamed with joy! We had fun playing with the pretty kitchen tools. Mine was red with a black handle. It was even glittery! Mommy and Daddy were really tired after we played. I told them that they should go take a shower because they had red paint all over their shirt! They are so silly! They fell asleep on the floor and I was sad, so I kept playing with my dolly! I got hungry so I headed to the fridge and ate a cold popsicle, it was lemon! I love lemons.   
A little bit later my neighbor came over to my house. She ran inside and began to cry. It made me sad so asked if she wanted to play a game. She began to scream with joy as I pulled out my toy. She loved to run but I was really good at throwing! She was also tired and had red paint all over her shirt. She fell asleep near my door so I moved her into the closet with my Daddy and Mommy so that they wouldn’t get hurt! My parents and their friends are so silly! I’ll talk to you again soon Mrs. Fluffy Bottoms!  
-Blair Whikh


End file.
